Inside Me
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: Sam's diary...full of mystery, heart, and drama. Take a peek inside and you'll be shocked at what you find. OCxS DxS
1. Poem

**The Feelings Inside**

Deep icy blue eyes in which I wish that I could get lost in, but friendship keeps me away.

I sill play around keeping myself low, trying to hide the blushes that escape today.

I don't know what to do, is it love or is it just lust?

Is it just because you're the best?

My heart pounds every time that you're near, but I have to stay away because of my fear.

Questions run through my head, does he really like me?

Or did those fake-out make-outs really mean nothing?

Should I get closer than I already am, or should I fade away like a bead in the sand?

What should I do

Just let them step by and toy with you?

Should I make my move now, or should I just play it cool?

What am I supposed to do

When she breaks your heart in two?

Those deep blue eyes that I wish to sink in, but friendship keeps me away.

I play around keeping myself low, hiding the blushes that escape today.

But feelings will arise one day,

And the awkwardness will fade away.

Then I'll be in complete happiness…

With Danny leading my way.

D+S 4EVER

So, tell me what you guys think, I'm thinking about making this into a story and just updating it as soon as I can. It'll be kind of hard since I'm also writing the fic **Love, War, and Confusion** which I'm thinking about doing a part two. If you want me to continue this, then R+R and I'll continue this fic through Sam's point of view. Hope that you enjoyed it! **READ + REVIEW NOW!**


	2. Secrets

**2. Secrets**

As I finished writing the poem in my dairy, I saw Danny start to come over.

"Hey Sam, what's that?" he asked reaching for it, but I slammed my dairy shut with incredible speed.

"Guess she doesn't want us to know…" Tucker said as he came near us.

"You know Sam, the last bell rung so we can go home now," said Danny starring at the notebook that was in my hand.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." I said hoping that they would go away so that I could calm down before seeing Danny again.

"Come on Danny, she obviously wants to be alone," said Tucker as he dragged Danny along with him.

"Alright Tucker, I'll go," said Danny, walking off. But then for some reason, he turned back around and looked at my dairy again.

"I'll be fine Danny, just go on," I told him and then started to pick my stuff up.

"Alright Sam," he said then started a "guy" conversation with Tucker. I shook my head at them as they walked off. Sometimes, Danny worried so much about me and Tucker that I find it a miracle that his head hasn't exploded yet! With school, ghost, and his family to worry about, it seems almost impossible for him to also worry about his friends. Maybe that was the reason why I liked him so much, he was so mature and he didn't care that I was different from everyone else. It was also an added plus that ghost fighting had done him some good to his figure. But truth is, I know that it could ever work out, he likes Paulina, and now that Paulina has a crush on Danny Phantom, he won't remember about me. I walked out into the hall with my dairy in my hand, I didn't have any homework today, lucky me. There was no way that I was going to let my dairy out of my hands, if that happened then there would be more chouse in this world than all of the ghost in the ghost zone unleashing out into Amity Park. I saw Danny and Tucker up ahead and waved at them. Danny turned around when he heard my footsteps and waved at me with a smile on his face. Tucker turned around and looked slightly disappointed.

"Nice to see you to Tucker," I said frowning at him. He smirked at me.

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted my conversation with Danny, maybe it would be nice to see you." he said laughing. I jabbed my elbow into his ribs. He started choking on his spit and I frowned even deeper in disgust. We've been friends forever and yet he still doesn't understand the concept, DON'T MESS WITH ME. I turned towards Danny and was a bout to say something hen I noticed that he was starring at my dairy again. He averted his eyes and tried to look as if he wasn't just looking straight at my dairy.

"Danny," I said as he turned back around to look at me, "why do you keep looking at my dairy like that?" I asked him looking straight into his eyes. If he averted his eyes then he was wither going to tell me a lie or, he was hiding something from me. He didn't, he looked me straight into my eyes.

"I just want to know what's in there, I mean Sam…how do I know that you're not holding some deep dark secret from us?" he asked me putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt a tingle go up and down my body from just that touch. It's amazing what he can do to me.

"Danny, my secrets are for me to know and keep forever, but I would never keep a major secret from you," I said to him even though I knew that I was lying. "Was that what you and Tucker were talking about?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Well, yea Sam…it's just that we've been seeing you writing in that dairy almost every single second of the day!" Tucker said flapping his arms around like a bird.

"Sam, you know that friends don't keep secrets from each other and we're just worried about you." Danny said taking his hand off my shoulder as I started to walk up to the door of my house.

"Some secrets should never be spoken," I said before I shut the door in their faces then ran up to my bedroom and listened to My Chemical Romance. I feel sorry that I did that now because now they will stop at nothing to find out what my secret is…I can't let them find out! But then, maybe I should have told him about what happened…maybe I should talk to someone…but this secret could ruin my life…for good.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, I was trying to go for the whole deep dark mysterious type of thing, but I don't really think that I've mastered that subject yet…anyway thanks for the reviews you guys! Sorry that it took so long for me to update but I've been really busy trying to help my school set up for it's latest dance! Usually our dances SUCK so this year I am going to make sure that it is totally AWESOME!

**MuchaLuchaAndMe**: Thank you! Thank you! Thank YOU! I also read your reviews that you put on my other fic and you're so funny! THANK YOU!

**Sam-n-Danny1**: Thank you! LOL! You write poetry too? I have more but they seem to have gone missing…weird…

**TayloWolf**: Thank you! It is kind of cut isn't it? Thank you!

**pottersparky**: THANK YOU! I hope that you'll like this fic as much as the other one! (I will make part two tomorrow! Did you read my e-mail?) :)


	3. Almost Out

**3. Almost Out**

**11-16-05**

I've been spending some time talking to Valerie and I couldn't write in here or else Danny and Tucker would probably have tried to steal my dairy to see what was going on with me. Or at least, I think that Tucker would, Danny would be to ashamed to do something like that. I can see it now, Danny would be blushing furiously when I caught him in the act, then I would try to keep my anger down because of the sweet expression on his face. I would totally kill Tucker though, there is no way that he would be able to get away from my wrath. Anyway, I had taken several deep breaths before I talked to Valerie because first off, she was threatening me and Danny and even though nothing had happened so far, that doesn't mean that anything won't happen. I picked up the phone and called her number, Tucker had given it to me after I asked him to. Danny gave me an odd look but when I gave the evil glare to Tucker, he didn't say a word.

"Hey Valerie, can I talk to you about something?" I asked her. She seemed exasperated today, as if everything around her was crashing down, again…

"Sam? Is that you? What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked me, her voice seemed kind of raspy so I decided that I would have to do all the talking. Before I knew it, my secret burst out of me…I hate it when I can't keep my mouth shut!

"Well, I'm engaged to this guy that I've known for a long time but I never thought that my parents would ever set us up and now that I know the truth I didn't want to tell anyone but now Danny and Tucker are starting to get suspicious and I don't know what to do!" I cried out into the phone, suddenly a tear dropped from my eyes and I sniffled a little bit. God, I wish that I hadn't done that now!

"So, since you still have feelings for Danny, you don't want him to know what's happened, right? Well, my first advice to you, and this might sound like the crappiest thing to you, is that you should tell your friends what has happened to you. I mean it not like you can keep this secret forever, right?" She asked me when suddenly there was a shooting sound in the background. "Hey, I gotta go but Sam, you can talk to me at any time about this alright. And try to listen to my advice." Then she hung up without telling me good-bye.

"I wonder why she was so nice to me," I asked myself when I hung up the phone. But soon enough I realized how much of an idiot I had been! She was only being nice to me because she knew that soon enough I would be out of her way to Danny and then she would be able to have him all to herself! That was so wrong, but nonetheless, I knew that her advice was right. I really should tell Danny and Tucker about my new engagement. Stupid parents! I seriously believe that they're only in your life to put you through this weird life long test and that when you die, you'll find out if you passed or not. Suddenly, the phone rang and I picked it up, it was Danny.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" he asked me trying to sound all casual. It was sort of cute when he pretended to call me for no reason when we both know that he called me for something.

"What did you call me for now Danny?" I asked him trying not to laugh. He always knew how to cheer me up even if he didn't realize that he was doing it.

"Well,…I want to know why you just called Valerie, I mean, it's really unlike you and since when did you and Valerie become friends?"

"First off Danny, how did you know that I talked to Valerie and second we found out that we have something in common…laughing about Tucker." I said. I could here a soft chuckle coming from him and slightly smiled. Usually I could make him laugh too, but then after that an awkward silence followed.

"Well, I just overheard Valerie talking to her father about how she was talking to you after she practically tried to kill Danny Phantom, but I'm alive aren't I?" Danny said and I could practically see the smile on his face. I smiled, wishing that I was there with him, I wish that my parents would abandon the whole "engagement" idea, they think that if I do it then I'll become preppy in pink. Yeah right.

"Danny, I have something to tell you…" I said, I wanted to get to the point as fast as possible to avoid holding it in much longer.

"What Sam, what is it!" Danny asked urgently, I think that he thought that there was a ghost attacking me or something. When I heard the urgency in his voice I couldn't decide whether to really tell him what was going to happen or just let it all come out in the end.

"Danny…I…I'm…" I started to tell him but then my voice suddenly became raspy.

"Sam! Sam what is it!" Danny asked me with surprising energy in his voice.

"I…I can't bring myself to tell you Danny…." I said, all of my emotions were going wildly around and suddenly my room became blurry.

"Sam! Sam what's going on!" Danny was now shouting into the phone. Then, I dropped the phone and fainted. Next thing that I knew, I was in a hospital with at least six doctors staring at me.

"Where am I?" I asked them, but instead of answering me they just shrugged their shoulders and walked out of my little room in the hospital. Jerks. Gotta go, mom just came in with another bouquet of pink flowers, guess they'll be going in the trash can too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks guys for all of the reviews that you sent me! You're all so nice!

**luvdp88**: You got more:)

**DannysGirlForever**: Yeah! I got another writing friend! I feel so happy now:)

**Star-In-The-Sky-25**: I updated, are you happy now:) :)

**hurt deep inside **: Thank you, thank you! With your complements I'll end up feeling like the most admired person in the world! (Takes three bows) Thank you:) :) :)

**pottersparky **: Thanks! Also, thanks for the update on DP, you make me feel so much better! Hopefully I will get a new VCR for Christmas and maybe even some cable…now if only I could convince my dad….anyway, thank you and you'll be expecting a new chapter for More Then It Seems either tomorrow or the day after. Sorry that I have to keep you waiting but we've got double time b-ball practice tomorrow and the first thing that I'm going to do is take a long, long nap! Keep in touch:) :) :) ;)


	4. Conflict

**4. Conflict**

_**11-24-05**_

I've spent some time talking to my fiancée. It still feels kind of weird to call a guy that I grew up with for like practically my whole life my fiancé. I mean, we knew each other since we were toddlers and we're still good friends but that's just it, we will and will always be JUST FRIENDS! I wish I could that thought through our parents' thick heads! I mean, I can see why they would set us up, we have so much in common. For one thing, we have a friendship that has lasted even longer than Danny and Tucker's relationship with me. Also, he's gothic, handsome, an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, has parents that don't understand him, and he's also a cat person. The only problem between us is that I know and he knows that we would be better off as friends. Now, if only I knew some simple way of telling our parents to back off but hey, the life of a teenager is well, complicated.

"So, Josh, what do you think we should do if we can't convince our parents that we shouldn't get married?" I asked him as we were walking through the park. Our parents had kicked us out of my house so that we could spend some quality time together. Totally corny and what did they think that we were going to do anyway? Make-out in front of millions of people and tell them that we were engaged…not gonna happen…EVER!

"Well, it's kind of complicated but this is what I was thinking of," he said as he reached for an apple from a nearby tree, " we should run away."

"Together?" I asked him. I thought that he had gone crazy or something because I've tried to run away before but my and dad hired the most professional cops in town and found me in less than two days every single time. Now I was thinking that if I had reinforcements from a friend, I might just be able to make it.

"Yea, why not? We're both rich and if we run away together with all of that money we'll probably last enough to drive our parents stark raving mad. In the end, they'll start blaming one another and once we come back, we'll be separated for life."

"But Josh, I don't want to be separated for life! I just don't want us to be engaged and now my parents are acting even worse than usual and everything is starting to get all complicated and now I wish that I could just run under my covers and stay there for life!" I plopped myself down on a nearby bench and put my head in my hands. Josh put his arm around me and gently started to rub my arm in a slow relaxing motion. Up and down, up and down, an almost hypnotizing touch. He always did that to me whenever I was frustrated and in the end, I would always feel better.

"Sam, it's going to be okay…we'll try to convince them out of this and in the end, they might even except us." Josh said trying to smile. I looked up at him and could tell that it was forced, but then I started to smiled back at him. Suddenly, I hugged him and now that I'm writing this down, I wish that I hadn't have done that. He started to rub my back, and I guess it was because he thought that I was sad and needed comfort or something like that…

"Josh, I'm so glad that you're my friend, I don't know what I would do without you…" I said to him and for some reason, he seemed to kind of twitch a little. I don't know, I think that I might have imagined it but as soon as he did that, I never expected what came next.

"Sam?" Danny said. I didn't know how long he had been standing there, but just think about it! There I was hugging this guy that he had never met on a bench and it was almost sunset.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here?" I asked Danny as I tried to get off of Josh as fast as possible. Josh was apparently trying to do the same thing and in the end we end up knocking each other on the head.

"Ouch!" Josh said as he got up. He looked at Danny up and down, as if trying to see if he could tell what kind of guy he was just by looking at him. It was kind of an awkward moment because then Danny started to do the same thing to Josh. I don't know why they did that, but it was starting to get to freaky for me so then I stood up and brushed myself off.

"So, Danny…what are you doing here?" I asked him again. This time he snapped his head up and then Josh looked at me.

"Well, I was just taking care of some business." Danny said winking at me. I blinked, not only was it very weird that he was winking at me, but he was doing it front of Josh and then Josh started to look at me curiously.

"Well…have you meet Josh?" I asked him trying to change the subject. What was really weird was that as soon as I mentioned Josh's name, Danny shook his hand and I could practically feel that intensity between the two.

"Nice to meet you Josh." Danny said trying to sound casual.

"Nice to meet you Danny." Josh said sounding a little cold. They suddenly let go, and then Danny looked back at me.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Danny asked, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Josh suddenly seemed to snap with attention.

"Since birth." I watched Danny blink twice and I could tell that he wasn't expecting that answer.

"How come I've never heard of you?" Danny asked Josh, but he was looking at me so then I decided to answer.

"Well, I just never thought about both of you guys meeting and then since you guys are so different, I decided that it was better of that the both of you never knew about each other." I said as fast as I could. Then, Danny gave Josh and intense stare.

"So, are you two…"

"Well, no. At least not technically." Josh said and then I held my breath. Here came the moment of truth, the part when Danny would suddenly realize what I had been hiding from him for the past few weeks.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked, and he turned towards me as he asked the question. I blushed and looked down, it was better off that Danny would hear this from Josh, especially since I couldn't talk for some reason.

"What I mean is," Josh said as he got closer to me so that he was standing right by me, "that we're engaged." Danny's mouth dropped and my stomach suddenly twisted around inside me. I suddenly pictured all of the thoughts that had been buzzing through my head going wild and I felt like throwing up.

"Well…for how…I mean why…when…" Danny couldn't even bring himself to ask one question, so I took him by the hand and set him down on the bench.

"Danny, I was going to tell you sooner…but we've been engaged for about a month and…my parents came up with this idea…" I said to him sitting by him. He looked at me with these soft tender baby blue eyes and I felt like I could just melt right there on the bench. Then Josh put a hand on my shoulder and I remembered that he was still there, I turned around and tried to smile at him.

"How long have you known him Sam?" Josh asked me as he sat next to me and then I became squished in between Danny and Josh. I turned to face Josh so that I could answer him and when I did Danny's grip on my hand tightened.

"I've known Danny ever since seventh grade."

"Sam, how come you've never told me or Tuck about Josh?" Danny asked me and then I had to turn and face him to answer his question.

"Well…I'm not sure why I mean…I guess that I thought that it was nice to have one friend all to myself…" I said even though once it came out of my mouth I realized how it sounded to him.

"Yeah Sam, how come you never told me about Danny here?" Josh asked me so that I had to turn and face him.

"Well…"

"And how long were you planning on keeping this secret?" Danny asked so then I turned towards him.

"Sam, are you sure that you should have even told this guy about our secret?" Josh asked me so then I turned towards him again.

"Well what's so bad about me?" Danny said.

"Well probably the fact that I've known her forever and now that I'm engaged to her should give you a clue." Josh said.

"You probably barely even know Sam!" Danny said.

"How could I not know her if I've known her since birth?"

"Well, I don't know and for one thing why were you two hugging in the sunset?"

"I think that you have entered into the danger zone now!" Josh said standing up.

"What is wrong with you two!" I cried out and I pushed Josh back unto the bench.

"Nothing's wrong with me Sam, but I don't really trust this Danny." Josh said as he got up again and put his hand around my waist protectively.

"And I just don't like the way that this guys acting." Danny said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey back off!" Josh said, but then I put my body between the two before anything got more complicated.

"Alright stop it! Danny, I'll talk to you tomorrow and Josh, start walking!" I barked at them.

"But…"

"But…"

"No butts, now get moving!" I said, I was infused with anger at that time because my two best friends were fighting and that wasn't supposed to happen. Plus they were acting so protective that it was really started to annoy me. Josh started walking towards my house and Danny started up the street towards his. I ran to catch up with Josh, but for some reason he wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day. As soon as his parents left with him, I ran upstairs and started writing this down. Point one, it was a really nice day for someone who just came back from the hospital and point two, this was the perfect Thanksgiving. Yeah…right…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope that you guys have a happy Thanksgiving and are happy with this chapter! Now, if you want another chapter almost as long as this one then you know what you need to do...REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! Val


	5. Some Answers, But New Questions

**5. Some Answers, But New Questions**

_**11-28-05**_

Alright, so now I've officially gone over the deep end. First off, I talked to Danny like I said that I would right? Well that totally backfired on me, cuz all that I wanted to do was talk to Danny and try to find out what was wrong with him and Josh, but he acted as if that day never happened.

"So Danny, tell me why you totally tried to kill Josh." I said to him as we were coming out of English, our last class of the day, thank God. I had tried to lay off the subject until I thought that he was ready to take it you know? Ready to finally tell me what had happened between those two, but apparently I was wrong.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Danny asked me as I stopped by his locker, Tucker had gotten sick today and he was probably going to spend it with his PDA right next to him. Now, I was expecting something like anger or something, but I was never expecting denial!

"What do you mean what am I talking about! I'm talking about the guy that you practically started a fight with on Thanksgiving!" I shouted at Danny, but then I realized that some people who were walking by were starring at us. I took a deep breath and waited for him to answer me.

"I don't know who your talking about Sam…" Danny said getting up and walking out of the school. My mouth dropped in surprise as I hurried to catch up to him. If he thought that he was going to get away without an explanation, he must have thought that I had turned into Paulina overnight.

"Danny!" I called out to him and he stopped, I think that he could hear the anger in my voice.

"What is it Sam?" Danny asked me as if what had happened in the halls never happened.

"What do you mean 'what is it Sam' you know exactly what I want from you and I want an explanation now!" I shouted at him. Right now I didn't care if the whole world was starring at us because of my shouting, Danny was going to tell me why he didn't get along with Josh no matter what it took!

"Alright Sam, I think that you've taken too many pills because I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" Danny said, but he didn't look at me, in fact he had his back turned to me. I felt like I was ready to explode! I grabbed his shirt and turned him around with such a force that I was amazed that his shirt didn't rip.

"Listen to me Danny, all that I'm asking is for you to tell me why were you acting that way to Josh!" I shouted at him.

"I don't know who Josh is Sam because I've never heard of him!" Danny shouted at me then he began to walk again. What did he mean by…then it hit me. He was still mad because I never told him about Josh all of the time that we were friends.

"Danny…" my voice had softened and this time he turned around and looked at me. "Are you mad at me because I never told you about Josh?" I asked him and then I noticed that we were coming towards the park so I went off and sat down on one of the plastic benches. Danny followed and he sat himself right beside me.

"Well Sam, how would you feel like if I had a friend that I never told you that I had and then found out that we're engaged?" Danny asked me looking straight into my eyes. I tried hard to concentrate on what he was telling me and not get lost in his eyes.

"First off, I might end up hating you and I guess that's how you feel right? And also, I would deal and try to compromise…" I said to him. The last part was a total lie but it was the only way that I could think of that would let Danny get along with Josh. I mean, it was bad enough that I was going to get married, but if my fiancé and my best friend were fighting, I could never live on with my life.

"Well, the first parts right…but I'm not so sure about the second part." Danny said trying to smile at me, but I kept my face dead serious.

"Danny, I'm serious, I don't want us to lose our friendship over someone else…just promise me that you and I still be friends, just like we were before. And that you'll give Josh a shot okay?" I asked him, putting my hand on his knee. I could feel myself shivering, but I tried to keep myself under control, after all, I was going to marry someone else…but not if I had my way.

"Alright Sam…I'll try to be nice to Josh, but tell me something and honestly." Danny said and he leaned in closer towards me so I took my hand off of his knee.

"I promise." I said to him holding up my hands in the air like I was just caught be the police.

"Alright…" Danny said taking a deep breath, " do you really have feelings for Josh, or are you only going to go through with it because of your parents?" Danny asked me then he moved away from me and settled himself on the opposite side of the bench. I think that he was going to give me room to think or something like that, but I knew the answer to that question right away.

"No, I don't have any feelings for Josh and no, I'm not going to do it because of my parents." I told him sounding sure of myself. He turned towards me but still stayed on the opposite side of the bench with a curious look on his face.

"Then why are you going to do it?" Danny asked me and he slowly started to edge closer to me. I smiled at him.

"I'm not going to do it." I said to him and he looked at me in an even more confused look.

"What do you mean you're not going to-"

"I mean that Josh and I are going to set up a plan so that we won't have to get married!" I told him and he seemed to relax, but he still had an odd expression on his face.

"But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, Josh and I don't like each other that way. And even if we did we wouldn't go as far as getting engaged!" I said to him, but he still had that odd look on his face.

"Well, by the way that Josh was acting the day that I met him, I thought that he had feelings for you." Danny said and this time he looked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him confused. Josh and I had never really liked each other, at least that's what I thought, but now here's Danny telling me that Josh might have feelings for me. I was definitely confused.

"Well think about it, first off when we met he wouldn't stop glaring at me-"

"But I thought that was only because you glared at him first." I said to him, and he slightly blushed.

"Yeah well…that's besides that point and remember when he and I started asking those questions and he put his arm around your waist?" Danny said and I don't know if I was imagining it or something, but I think his eyes turned green when he mentioned that Josh put his arm around my waist. Weird…could it be that he liked me?

"Danny, he was just being protective-"

"Yeah but then when I put my hand on your shoulder he shouted at me to back off…why would he do that?" Danny asked me and this time I was sure that his eyes turned green because in his voice I could detect a growl or something.

"Danny, calm down, and I'm sure that there's a good reason why Josh did that…besides, he's just being protective like a big brother you know? I guess since you and I sort of have that same relationship you acted overprotective also…in fact it was like you were acting the way when Jazz was dating Johnny 13, remember?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Don't remind me of that and don't try to change the subject…I just …I don't know I guess I just don't feel right knowing that you're with him and I don't know anything about him." Danny said sighing, then I smiled.

"Then maybe you could try to get to know him in fact, why don't you come to our party? It's in celebration of us being engaged for a month…maybe you two could get to know each other there?" I asked him and I think that I saw him cringe when I mentioned the word engaged.

"I don't know Sam…"

"Come on Danny, for me?" I asked him putting on these big eyes that I knew would make him laugh. It worked, he burst out laughing and nodded his head.

"Alright Sam…I'll do it for you." Danny said to me and I felt so grateful that I leaned in towards him and gave him a hug. I guess that he wasn't expecting that because at first he was stiff, but then he relaxed and I felt like I was in heaven.

"Danny…" I whispered into his ear, I didn't want this moment to leave me, but it was starting to get late and I knew what Danny's grades looked like!

"What Sam?" Danny whispered back at me, suddenly I felt like Josh was right behind me and even though we didn't have any feelings for each other, it still made me feel guilty. I broke off the hug and smiled at him.

"We better get home to work on our homework…" I said to him and he smiled at me, but he seemed a little disappointed.

"Alright Sam, see you tomorrow." He said as he got up and started to walk towards his house.

"Danny…please give Josh a chance…" I called out to him as I started to walk towards my house.

"I'll try to Sam!" Danny shouted back at me. I felt all warm inside and I know, that totally isn't me but it feels so right. I'll try to keep this whole thing going right and hopefully, Danny was wrong about Josh having feelings for me…hopefully…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha! Don't you just love that the waiting was worth it? Anyway, do you guys think that you could tell people about my fics? I know that sounds like I'm not grateful for your attention…But I really am! I'm just getting sort of depressed that I only get like, six reviews per chapter…could you guys just mention me? I would really appreciate it, and I might just make the chapters even longer…anyway I would really appreciate it! Now on to the thank you's!

**Me, The Anon One **: Thanks for the tip…but I don't know how to change it…sorry, I guess I'm still a little new.:)

**hurt deep inside**: Thank you! And don't you dare think about taking me off of your Author Alert List! I didn't kill Sam in the other fic, but thanks for the review on this one, at least it was NICE:( :)

**Atemu's Lover**: Thanks for the review and I hope that you like this one too:)

**dannyphan ()**: Thank you! I loved the compliment, especially the whole wow thing! You made me feel so special:) :)

**Aqua91**: Thank you! Hope that this chapter was as great as the last:)

**pottersparky:** Thank you! Hope that you like this chapter also and I'll update all the rest of my fics soon enough! Tell me more about your fic! I'm dying to find out more about it! TELLL ME MORE TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE! Okay, I'm calm now! Anyway, e-mail me soon, it's always good to hear from you and did you checkout my profile? I put in a shout-out just for you! Stay in touch:) :)

Alright now that that's over with…TELL EVERYONE ABOUT ME! I'm sorry, but I've gotten greedy for reviews…you understand don't you? Signing off Val


	6. The Party

**12-12-05**

So long since I last wrote in you…I know but you know the deal ghost and now boys…ugh why can't my life be normal you know? Normal like I didn't have to be engaged and didn't have to be rich! And the worst part now is that because of my parents EVERYONE knows that I'm rich! Anyway the only thing that has been going through my mind lately is the party…over and over and over again I see it in my mind…the fight, the arguments, the secrets let loose, and now because of the stupid party I haven't spoken to Josh or Danny! I hate it when everything goes wrong…don't you?

"Hey Danny glad that you could make it!" I shouted to Danny over the loud pounding music. My parents and Josh's decided that we can set up the party ourselves, but when the real one comes they get to set it up…so Josh and I agreed, especially since the wedding was never going to happen!

"Well Sam, to tell you the truth I wasn't going to come but then I thought, why not? I might as well come or else I'd have to face your wrath right?" Danny asked me smiling. I punched him lightly on the arm and let him inside. Josh and I had decided to turn my basement into a club, it especially helped out that my parents decided to help us out and moved out all their junk to set up the lights, the bar, putting up the DJ's spot and most of all, telling us that all of the people who came to the party could be our friends and we didn't have to invite any adults! I couldn't believe that my parent would let me do all of that, shoot I was amazed when they put in the bar!

"Yo Danny! Have you checked out the bar yet?" Tucker shouted at us and then I realized that he was holding a mug of beer in his hand…

"Tucker! What do you think that your drinking!" I shouted at him.

"What this? It's just root beer Sam!" Tucker laughed at me and Danny's eyes were wide.

"There's a bar here?" Danny asked me his eyes wide with amazement.

"Parents idea," I said motioning towards the little window. Danny looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you locked them up or something?" Danny asked me as he gripped my arm tightly.

"No! They're outside! Josh and I didn't want our parents coming in here and ruining the party so we booted them out and they actually accepted. They're with Josh's parents down the road." I explained to Danny leading him away from the dancing crowd.

"Who are all of these people?" Danny asked, I was mainly wondering how long would it take.

"They're friends of Josh." I said blankly and as we neared a corner we saw a guy and a girl making out.

"Are you sure that those are the kind of people that you want to get acquainted with?" Danny asked me as I pulled him towards the DJ.

"Frankly Danny, those people are as bad as Tucker so I really see no harm in it…now come on I want you to meet Josh, and this time be nice." I told him, but then Danny gripped my arm and I turned around, looking him straight in the eye.

"Sam…before we go I just wanted to say one thing…" Danny said to me and then I realized how close he was to me.

"What is it Danny?" I asked him trying not to lose my breath…he was looking so hot in jeans and this really cool midnight blue shirt…it made his eyes pop out…his eyes that were so shockingly cy blue…those eyes that I looked into in our first fake-out make-out…those eyes…

"Sam?" I hadn't realized that I had been starring at him so intensely and I could feel my face burn.

"What is it Danny?" I asked him trying not to look straight into his eyes again…but I had to look…

"Sam…I just wanted to say that…that …that….you look great tonight!" Danny said to me and I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to tell me…but like I was really going to push it. Anyway, if it was really that important then he would tell me later…at least that was before everything came out of him and I can't even look at him anymore…but that's besides the point, you'll find out soon enough.

"Thanks Danny, you look good too…so now are you ready to meet Josh?" I asked him trying to figure out why he was acting so weird.

"Technically Sam, I've already met him…" Danny told him as we came closer to the DJ.

"Not really Danny, you met the protective side of him, but now you'll meet the real him." I told him as we were about two feet away from him.

"Wait Sam," Danny gripped my arm again and forced me to turn around. I saw that he was really nervous so I tried to make my impatience slink below me.

"What is it now Danny?" I asked him as I slowly started to inch my way towards Josh who was still messing around with the music.

"I…I…I'm not sure about this whole Josh thing Sam. I mean I think that it's a little weird and all that you're engaged to him and all but I just don't like him for some reason…" Danny said to me and suddenly Tucker bumped into us out of nowhere.

"HEY!" I shouted at him, but he just ignored me and turned towards Danny.

"You know Danny if you're not gonna tell her then I will! Danny's totally in love with you and that's why he doesn't want you to keep on seeing this Josh dude." Tucker said, then he disappeared into the crowd.

"Whatever," I said as I pushed him towards Josh, "come on Danny you have some talking to do!" Josh turned around and gave the headphones to one of his buddies next to him. He gave a little glare towards Danny but smiled at me.

"What's up Sam?" Josh asked me as he put his arm around my waist again. This time I pushed him off but not before I saw Danny's eyes flash red.

"Josh I want you to meet Danny, and this time no fighting!" I told him as Danny took out his hand and Josh reached to shake it. They were shaking hands but then it seemed as if they tightened their grip on each other and when they let go Josh's hand was red while Danny's was totally normal.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said smirking as Josh rubbed his hand.

"Yeah, you too…" Josh said and then it turned into a glare match between them. I decided to keep quite between their enlightening discussion, but then Josh turned away from the glare match and turned towards me completely ignoring Danny. Danny's eyes were red again…

"So Sam, I never knew that you had friends who were pink lovers." Josh said to me and slightly smirked.

"What are you talking about Josh?" I asked him crossing my arms. Suddenly I heard laughter and turned around only to see Paulina and her gang. WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY DOING HERE! Oops, gotta go! Mom's got another dress for me but I'll continue later…just so that you can see the miseries of my life all because of that retarded party…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey people! I'm running out of time here so I'll just throw out a couple of things towards you, thanks to all of my reviewers! You're so nice! And also, sorry that it's been so long since I last updated but I've been really busy! Also…I'm going through a tragedy…I'm in the hospital! I broke my leg in b-ball and now my mom and dad won't let me go home! NNNNNOOOOO! Please review people, I need something to tear me out of my misery in this horrible, disgusting hospital! Also, sorry that I had to stop in the middle of the fic, but my doc has to check out my leg now! I'll try to update as soon as possible! REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL PASS ON MY MISERY TO YOU WITH VODOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Signing off,

**_Val_**


	7. The Party Continued

_**12-16-05**_

Alright now where was I? Oh yeah, the whole PAULINA problem…ugh just typing her name makes me feel pink!

I started marching down the steps and Josh followed by my side while Danny stayed behind.

"Well if it isn't Miss Pink herself, what are you doing here in…at this party?" I asked Paulina. I almost said in my house but that would given away my secret that I was rich, but I didn't realize that it was already too late. Paulina smirked at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Your mother invited us, in fact she invited the whole school. Who knew that such a loser could be rich…" Paulina said inspecting me as if trying to find one hint that told her that I was rich.

"My mother…" I said the color draining from my face. Paulina smiled and nodded.

"That's right, but at first we weren't going to come…then your mother said the most darling compliment about my hair so I had to come. I am polite you know." Paulina said and Dash, Kwan, and Stacey all nodded. That was a total lie, my mother probably started bragging about how rich we were and that probably got Paulina interested. Either that or she was going to try to make me be part of her group, since I am richer than all of them combined.

"Hey Sam who's that guy?" Kwan asked me pointing at Josh. Josh seemed to glare at him and Kwan immediately shut his mouth. One thing that I like about Josh, he has an even greater effect on people with his glares than I do.

"I'm Josh and I don't think that you're supposed to be here."

"It's a free country Joshy, and we can do whatever we want. Who are you to talk anyway? This is Goth Girl's party, when did it become yours?" Dash asked him and then Josh put his arm around my waist, this time I let him. For some reason Kwan seemed to flinch at that And Paulina batted her eyelashes as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"For your information this party is both mine and Sam's, it's our engagement party." Josh said pulling me closer towards him and I smiled in satisfaction as I saw all of Paulina's little slaves jaws drop.

"But I always thought that Goth Girl liked that Fenton kid." Dash said shaking his head.

"Actually it was her parents' decision, Sam had no say in the matter." Danny said getting on the other side of me. I had actually forgotten that he was there and then I started to blush because Danny was trying to stand up for me.

"So Pam…"

"It's Sam!"

"Whatever, anyways this is a really great party and that bar was a nice touch. Who knew that you could ever be so cool." Paulina said smiling at me. What a fake I bet that all she wanted was for me to join her little preppy crew just to boost her popularity. Seriously, I can see myself wringing her neck some day. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone starred at the DJ.

"What's Tucker doing up there?" I asked myself as I came in closer towards the DJ stand.

"Hey people I would just like to dedicate this song to the newly engaged Sam and Josh!" Tucker shouted out as a song came up. It was some Jesse McCartney song and now that I think about it, the lyrics totally went with what happened…

_**We're the best of friends**_

_**And we share our secrets**_

_**She knows everything that is on my mind**_

_**Lately something's changed**_

_**As I lie awake on my bed**_

_**A voice here inside my head**_

_**Softly says…**_

Josh pulled me close to him and the spot light was put on us. He had his hands on my waist and I had my arms around his waist. Everyone had given us room and were watching us, starring at us…

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see**_

_**That feelings that you hide?**_

'_**cause she'll never know**_

_**If you ever show**_

_**The way you feel inside**_

I put my head on Josh's shoulder and was suddenly overcome with all of these feelings flooding me. I don't know if it was the song or being in Josh's arms, but something was setting my hormones off!

"You know what Sam?" Josh whispered into my ear. I shivered as his warm breath hit my ear.

"What Josh?"

"This song is exactly what describes me…"

_**Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move**_

_**Just a touch and wink could cross the line**_

_**Every time she's near**_

_**I wanna never let her go**_

_**Confess to her what my heart knows**_

_**Hold her close**_

I could feel Josh's arms wrapping around me pulling me closer towards him and suddenly everything and everyone disappeared. It was just me and Josh holding each other, dancing…

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see**_

_**The feelings that you hide?**_

'_**cause she'll never know**_

_**If you never show**_

_**The way you feel inside**_

"Josh, do you really feel that way about me?" I asked him, whispering in his own ear and I could feel him shivering.

"I do Sam, I have for years…but I never knew how to tell you…

_**What would you say?**_

_**I wonder would she just turn away?**_

_**Or would she promise me**_

_**That's she's here to stay?**_

_**It hurts me to wait**_

_**I keep asking myself**_

"Josh you could have just told me…you know that I don't like it when people keep secrets from me…"

"Then why did you keep a secret from me?" Josh asked me and I felt a pang go through me.

"It's just that…I just…"

"You like him don't you?" Josh asked me and then I quickly drew in my breath. This was the moment that I had been waiting for, the moment when I would finally realize my feelings for Danny…but nothing came to me.

"I don't know…"

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

_**(Tell her you love her)**_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**(Tell her you need her)**_

_**Why don't you let her see**_

_**The feelings that you hide?**_

'_**cause she'll never know**_

_**If you never show**_

_**The way you feel inside**_

"You still have feelings for me, don't you?" Josh asked me and I suddenly became dizzy.

"I seriously don't know what to think anymore Josh, I mean at some points I lie you…but then Danny came in and…I'm just so confused…" I said and as the song started to end the people started chanting.

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

"KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER!" They shouted over and over. I suddenly realized that Josh was coming towards me and the next thing that I knew he was kissing me. The crowd started to cheer and I was overcome with passion. Afterward nothing much happened, but I decided that I wasn't going to talk to either Danny nor Josh until I figured out my feelings for them. Then there were the rumors that Danny and Josh got into a fight afterwards, but I'm not going to push it. Even though its been a while since the party and my feelings were torn, my secret let out…there is still one question running around through my head…who is it that I really like? And now there's the dance that's coming up soon…what am I supposed to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you people for reviewing even though it was really, really short! You know what, I just had to put in that JMac song cuz I totally love it! It was totally made to be a D/S song but I had to use it as a J/S…you guys forgive me right? Anyways for all of you D/S fans I made my own forum! Yay! You can check it out under my profile, I've only come up with one but soon enough there will be more! Love ya all and now unto my reviews!

**dannyphan:** You know what the weird thing is? That I don't even know how to do vodo! Also, I'm at home now! Yay! Sorry that it took me so long to update but the usual was up and I had a b-ball game yesterday…but I don't want to talk about that…hope that you liked this chapter!

**Star-In-The-Sky-25:** I updated so you should have read! Thank you for the get well wishes and I'm soo glad that I'm out of the hospital! Hope that you liked this chapter!

**Love Sucks:** I updated!

**pottersparky:** Thanks for the get well soon fic! Glad to know that you know that I'm not mad at you! Anyways, at first I was planning on making Danny and Josh kill each other, but I think that I'm going to save that for later! D/S 4 EVR and I hope that you'll check out the forum! Keep in touch! FF

**Galateagirl:** I wrote more!

If you guys want some credit you'll have to review also! Luv ya all and I hope that you luv this fic!

Signing off -Val


	8. A Talk Followed By An Appointment

**1-8-06**

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah well…that might be it for other people but not for me. My life is filled with so much drama and so many emotions right now, I have no idea I'm still standing. First there was Danny, then there was my parents, then there was Josh. Other people add on to that but let's just put it as Paulina's crew. Anyways, recently Paulina 'accidentally' let it spill that I was rich to everyone in school. Needless to say, I became popular, but also, she let it spill that I was engaged! After that, people that I never knew are always surrounding me and no matter how many times I try to tell them to leave me alone, they stay right beside me! I haven't gotten to talk to Danny at all lately and I really want to! I have to figure out once and for all whether I have feelings for him or…if he has feelings for me. I think that the only reason that I'm starting to like Josh is because he told me that he liked me. Is that shallow? Maybe I would like Danny more if he actually told me how he felt about me…I don't know. It seems all to complicated for me! And then the whole dance. I wonder how that's going to go since I think that something else might happen. Especially if a certain someone comes…

"Hey Tucker, what's up?" I asked Tucker as he walked right by me. I was sitting in the park on a bench and then I saw Tucker. I was actually hoping to see Danny but Tucker was good enough.

"You still remember my name Sam?" Tucker said in a sarcastic voice, and this caught me by surprise.

"What do you mean Tucker, of course I remember your name!" I said and then Tucker turned around to face me.

"I mean that you haven't spoken one word to me and Danny since the dance," Tucker said and this time he gave me a glare. Now I was really freaking out because he was acting like ME!

"Tucker, I've been trying to talk to you and Danny since the dance but everyone won't let me. And will you stop acting like me! It's really weird!" I said and then Tucker smiled.

"Well, I was waiting for a thank you since I did request that song for you and Josh. That was a nice ending though, kissing him in front of everyone!" Tucker said and then he frowned.

"Alright Tucker, tell me what you really want to say cuz I'm starting to get sick of all these current emotions," I said and then Tucker sighed.

"It's just that…well…I thought that if I requested that song then Danny would come forward to you and tell you." Tucker said, and then he sat down next to me on the bench.

"Tell me what?" I asked Tucker and then he looked away from me. I poked him slightly and then he turned around to face me.

"You know, if you really want to know you should go out and talk to him. I really think that it should be today…before he goes of to hurt Josh," Tucker said and then my eyes widened.

"What do you mean hurt Josh?" I asked him and then I felt this pang in my stomach.

"I mean that you should remember that Danny can easily get jealous and that he's part ghost. That power can all be released in a bad way you know?" Tucker said and then he got up.

"Hey Tucker…do you know where Danny is right now?" I asked him and Tucker turned around to face me.

"He's at his house looking at some things." Tucker said and then he started to walk up. I sat still on the bench and then realized that it was the same bench where Danny and Josh had met. I saw the argument go over again and then it suddenly hit me! Danny and Josh were both acting out of jealousy! Danny was jealous because Josh was hugging me at the time that we had met! How could I not have seen that? I just thought that it was some guy thing to act protective but now I can see that it was jealousy! I then hurried over to see how Danny was doing. I knocked on the front door and who answered it but Danny's dad.

"Hi Mr. Fenton, how's it been going?" I asked him as I stepped into the house. He was eating a ham and CHEESE sandwich.

"heplo Samp, Danny's upsptairs," said with his mouth full and then I started walking up the stairs. Sometimes, get sort of disgusted by the way that Danny's dad eats but then of course, I can find out one thing about a person and be disgusted by it. I sometimes creep me out when I do that but then, that's just me. Anyways' as I was going upstairs I called out for Danny's name and when I stepped into the room Danny wasn't there. The temperature hadn't dropped either…so I guessed that he wasn't there. Needless to say I was disappointed and when I turned around to leave, I found Jazz standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Danny isn't here right now, he had to go take care of some ghost business," she said. I sort of shrugged and I felt kind of weird being alone with her, especially since she wouldn't stop giving me this whole weird glare.

"Umm…thanks…can you tell him that I want to talk to him?" I asked her and was thinking about leaving but with her in the doorway, I had no where to go.

"Sam, is there something that you want to tell me?" she asked me and then I could feel my face turn red.

"Umm…could we talk about this another time? I have to go see…my parents." I said and she moved out of the way. I didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"How about we talk later okay? Say tomorrow about four o' clock?" she asked me and I nodded. I just didn't feel like talking to her right now, but maybe if I did later then she could help me out. As I was walking home, I could swear that I saw Danny starring out of his window at me. I'm going have to ask Jazz about that later. But for now…time to deal with the thought of another mobbed day at school…ugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright people's, I feel like this chapter was BORING! I feel so warn out…maybe I overused my inspiration cuz I've been writing all over the place! Ugh…feel so…warn out…ugh. In the next chapter feelings will be let out and now that I'm getting ready to stop typing, let's move on to the shout outs! Also people I want to recommend an author to ya'll. The author is **Brownsugar7** and she's written some great D/S fics but I forgot the name of them. Please check them out for me okay? Thank you!

**Phantom101:** I'm so glad that you thought the story was the BOMB! Thank you for the rev and I hope that you like this chapter!

**Carolina:** Thanks for the compliment that this was a great story! IT WILL END IN D/S! I hate all the other pairings that people come up with and besides, it would be just so wrong if I ended this in OCxS because DxS was totally meant to be! I put in cheese in the chapter for ya! I even put it in CAPITAL! Sorry, but I just couldn't resist! Hope that you liked this chapter!

**dannyphan:** I'm glad that you thought that the chapter was really good! I want to know the link that I can check your profile at and no…I don't have my space. Send me the link on a PM okay? Okay!

**sam manson rulez:** Thanks! I'm glad that you thought that it was awesome story! I love Jesse McCartney and all of his songs! I'm actually writing a new fic on one of his songs called 'That Was Then'. Thanks, I did think that the song was a perfect choice! Hope that you like this chapter more than I did!

**pottersparky:** I hope that I was able to explain Tucker's behavior! See the logic was get Danny jealous and he'll react! I know that it is so wrong for me to be encouraging making Danny angry…but it's kind of fun to write! Plus, I like it when Danny get's jealous but I gave Sam a little hint from Tucker to make sure that Danny doesn't get too dangerous or else he'll be known as the bad guy to everyone else! I think that I sort of explained Sam's change in feelings also. See, a girl sometimes only has feelings for a guy because the guy is able to fight for what he wants and admit it. Danny won't say anything…at least…for now! But once it's out Sam will see the truth…but then there's the parents! So many complications! I took your idea of bringing Jazz in but I decided to save that for tomorrow! I updated all of my fics except for one and put up some new one's ! Couldn't help myself…was just running on fuel! E-mail me!

**Love Sucks:** Thanks for the comment! I updated! Hope that you liked this chapter more than I did.

**Aqua91:** I'm glad that you liked this story and yes, school will always suck! Who came up with it anyway? I think that they were shot by someone! Lol, I have a sick sense of humor at times. Hope that you liked this chapter more than I did!

**Atemu's Lover:** I updated! I've been abusing suga lately…but it feels so right at those times! SUGA IS AWESOME! Hope that you like this chapter more than I did!

**Me The Anon One:** I'm sorry that you hate Josh but then of course, he is sort of hated buy me too! Glad that you love this fic! Hope that you like this chapter more than I did!

**Star-In-The-Sky-25:** Thanks! I'm also glad that the hospital was put away and I hope that I never…I mean don't have to experience that incident again! You know the saying never say never right? Well I'm just being careful! I updated so you better have read! Hope that you liked this chapter more than I did!

Alright people, because I think that this fic doesn't even deserve reviews how about 2 huh? I know that's really low but I seriously think that this was a HORRIBLE chapter. So remember 2 and then I'm on to the next which will hopefully come out sometime tomorrow. TTYS! -Val


	9. Friends

**1-16-06**

A new day, the day when we should appreciate what we could not do before. Wow, now that I think about that, I might not even be able to know Danny or Tucker. Makes you really appreciate Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. doesn't it? Also, makes me remember my days with Danny…and Josh…before they knew each other…my life is getting messed up.

"Alright Sam, I'm glad you're here. Now first off I would like to begin by telling you about what Danny has told me so far and you can tell me whether it's true or false, alright?" she smiled at me and I just frowned at her, just because she was helping me with my whole Danny problem didn't mean that we had to be friends. She quickly looked down at the cards that she had in her hand.

"So…why isn't Danny here today?" I asked, she seemed to be sorting them in order or something.

"He's off with Tucker having another all guys day," she said and I frowned, usually it'd be a best friend's together day…but then of course I wasn't in that group anymore…

"You found what you were looking for yet?"

"Hold up…alright here it is. Now Danny had told me that you have hooked up with a good for nothin' goth," my mouth dropped open and this time I was scowling. For one thing Danny had no right to call Josh a good for nothin' goth! If he wasn't going against goths now there was no way that he and I would be able to stay friends!

"JOSH IS NOT A GOOD FOR NOTHIN' GOTH! And we are not hooked up, we're just…together…," I didn't really want to tell her how 'together' we were, but the of course, I should know never to try to evade Jazz.

"What do you mean by together?" she asked me and I started to wriggle around in the couch.

"Well…we're sort of more than friends…"

"Tell it to me Sam."

"We're engaged," I said as bluntly as I could make it. Then I saw something for the first time in my life, Jazz in shock. I couldn't help but smile at this picture I mean seriously, it's one of those rare moments that you know that you're going to appreciate for the rest of your life.

"Oh…umm…don't you think that you're rushing into this? I mean, this is only you're second year in high school and now you've got the idea of marriage? Are you sure that-"

"It's my parent's idea. I have no say in the matter," again I say the expression on her face again. This time I really did laugh.

"Wow…you've been having to deal with that the whole time? And then you have Danny too?" she asked me and I could tell that she was feeling sorry for me. This time I actually felt like crying…I couldn't help it it's just that all that stress was coming back at me.

"Basically, …now can we get back to dealing with Danny? I want to take this one step at a time."

"Well, I don't think that we'll need the cards since I know that everything that Danny said was a lie. Like the 'fact' that you and Josh act like the most disgusting couple ever. Like hanging over each other all the time and making-out for like, twenty minutes at the party and-" I think that she stopped because of the glare that I was giving her. This time I felt angry, I mean, seriously angry. Beyond hatred…

"Aright…I'm calm now…tell me what I can do about Danny," I asked her and then I saw a photo of Danny behind her. I couldn't help it, I smiled. I felt myself blush though when Jazz saw what I was looking at.

"You like him don't you?" she asked me and you know what? I was tired of denying it. I just shook my head yes.

"But I'm not sure anymore…I mean…now there's Josh and then …I'm just so confused," I said and she gave me this kind sympathetic look. Right then I really felt like crying, all that stress that I had been feeling was coming back to me and I could practically feel myself shaking. Before I realized it a tear slipped down my cheek.

"It's okay Sam…but now I'm going to feel so guilty…"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go up to Danny's room so that I can show you something," Jazz said and I followed her up the stairs. As I was going up and entered the room a flood of memories came back to me, all of us together talking on his bed, Danny and I racing up the stairs, Tucker and I laughing at Danny when he fell of the stairs and landed on his head, fighting over fun Danny, and many more…

"Alright Jazz, make it quick," she was sitting down on the computer logging on and using Danny's so secretive password 'Paulina'. The one thing that I will always love about him, the fact that he is so predictable. She started opening up something that I have never seen before.

"Come here Sam read this," immediately I looked at the top and read 'My Journal/Dairy/Whatever You Call It.

"You got into Danny's -"

"Yeah I know, a little bit too pushy but it was the only way that I could keep an eye on him. But most of the things in there even shocked me. Read the last post form today," I looked at the date and clicked on it. It was basically a detailing of what happened with his days with Tucker and all…but then he wrote about me.

_I haven't seen her in a long time, and I think that Tucker is starting to notice how upset I am. At school on Friday he even told me that I should just go up and talk to her, but she was surrounded by her loyal 'friends'. I could even tell by the look on her face that she was hating that day. And she was taking it out on everyone surrounding her. I saw her face and I think that she saw me for a minute, but I quickly turned away. I couldn't handle the sadness that I saw in them. I t was just…too painful. That was when Tucker told me. He said that if I really did like Sam that I should just go off and fight for her. He doesn't know that I would be willing to kill Josh but…she seems happy when she's around him. And when she's around me…all I ever see is sadness. I really miss her, the laughs, the 'love-birds' comments, I miss everything that I've ever experienced with her. I just wish…that I could redo everything. I wish…that …I could tell her…_

It stopped there, but I had this tingling feeling flowing through me. What did he want to tell me? Is he really going to hurt Josh? What am I going to do now? I felt all of these emotions going through me. Hurt, love, sadness, confusion…

"I…I think that I'll go talk to Danny tomorrow. I…," and then I saw Danny looking in through the window. Jazz was nowhere to be found. Darn that girl! Danny fazed through and not thinking I unplugged the computer and started running out of his room.

"Sam! SAM!" Danny cried out and he started to follow me. I kept on going. I couldn't talk to him right now! But then of course, do you really think that I could outrun a guy who's half ghost? He caught up to me once I was outside in the street. It was already dark outside and by the time that he caught me I was already half-way through the park. I wasn't thinking and had ran right into the swing set and fell. The next thing I knew, Danny was picking me up and had placed me unto the swing set. He then sat on the other swing. At first there was silence…

"So…Sam…why did you run away?"

"I just-"

"And what where you doing on my computer?"

"It was…well…"

"Are you going to answer me or not?" he was starting to get angry. That's when I realized that he was acting like me! I laughed and he just starred at me. Then I started pushing my swing.

"Alright Danny, stop acting like me and let's just talk. First off, meanwhile we're on the talking subject, why haven't you talked to me?" I asked him and he looked down. I looked at him and then, on impulse, picked his head up causing him to look straight into my eyes.

_" I felt like…you were …avoiding me…,"_ he said in a soft, whispery voice. This was ironic, he was thinking that I was avoiding him and vise versa for me. Wow, my life is seriously messed up.

"Danny, believe me I would never want to get away form you. We're best friends and nothing is going to change that. Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean anything," I said to him and I saw a look of hope in his eyes. He looked straight into mine and then asked the question that had been on my mind for the past months.

"But what about Josh?" he asked and this time and started swinging again. I smiled for a moment, then frowned, and then I finally came into a conclusion and stopped swinging.

"Josh is just a friend, we can't be more than that. That's all that we are ever going to be," I said and I think that I was trying to convince myself. Danny looked up at me and got up. I got up also.

"So then…are we friends?" he asked me and I nodded. He smiled but it seemed somewhat forced. I smiled too and then walked off. Now I wish that I could redo that, I wish that I could have told him about my feelings for him but at that moment there was one thing that was going on in my mind…how am I going to tell Josh?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

YAY! I was like…totally thinking all day that I really needed to update! Then it just suddenly hit me and I just started running to the computer! Song for this fic, aka the song that I was listening to meanwhile writing it, was 'One Wish'. If Danny and Sam could have one wish, they would be together. And if all of us had one wish, we would have killed Flirting With Disaster for all that it's worth! My God I hated it! I wanted to sue Butch Hartman…but then I saw that Double Cross My Heart was going to come up soon! THAT BETTER BE DxS OR ELSE SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY! Alright, my hating is done. Now for recommendations! Please ppl, and I said please, check out **Brownsugar7 **and her fics. Also, I'm not planning to update my other fic **The Love Of Christmas** until some other 3-4 ppl review! And I also want you guys to check out my one-shot (which I am planning to continue) **Truth **Got it? And now on to the shout outs!

**Aqua91:** I'm glad that you liked it even though I will always strongly believe that it sucked! Anyways, I didn't update soon enough…but this one was good right?

**noyoudidn't:** YAY! I'm glad that you liked it, though I think that it sucked, and don't worry, it will end in D/S. I can't stand anything other than D/S because if anything interferes, they're gonna get a beat down by yours truly. D/S WILL LIVE ON 4EVR!

**dannyphan:** DANG IT! I am stressing out over the fact that I can't get your e-mail! I'm serious go check out your review and you'll see that there is an empty space where the e-mail should be! OMG what is wrong with this thing! Anyways, you can check out my e-mail on my profile and send me a message cuz obviously this website won't let you put it on a review! Hope to TTYS! Also, hope that you liked this chapter!

**Love Sucks:** Aaww! I feel so touched that you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry to say though, that it will always disappoint me. I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with you, it's just that I expected more from me. Is it me or do I judge myself harshly? Ugh…I need to stop doing that!

**pottersparky:** I was also glad that Sam FINALLY got the picture that Danny was jealous and if driven up the wall anymore he would end up hurting someone. Ugh…I sometimes wonder why I make my stories all complicated! Anyways this story will come to an end…soon…I hope…OMG I DON"T KNOW! Anyways, hope to TTYS!

**Phantom101:** OMG I'm so glad that you liked that chapter! I am sorry to say though that it'll always haunt me as the worst chapter…sorry! Don't mean to offend you it's just my harsh critism on myself. Hope that you liked this chapter!

**JaDe-ViPeR08:** OMG finally someone agrees with me! Yes, the rest was good but that last chapter did suck and it was cuz I was tired…like right now…DARN IT WHY AM I SO TIRED! Oh yeah…I remember why…we're taking my mid-term on SCIENCE tomorrow…the worst subject in the world…help me!

**horseluver101:** YAY! I hope that I made you happy by putting in Jazz and I think that I made her a little OOC but then of course…it goes along with the story! OMG I just rhymed! DARN IT! It's just that I've been rhyming all day and I seriously have to learn to stop! I think that I didn't rhyme in the story…I least…I think so. Anyways, the broken leg thing is behind me but you know what's weird? My other friend just broke his arm after my leg was healed…I wonder why…ghostly song comes up

**Atemu's Lover:** Thank you, thank you and I UPDATED! Maybe not as soon as I would have liked…but it was good enough! I think…

ALRIGHT PPLS READ THEN REVIEW! THAT'S ALL THAT I'M ASKING YOU TO DO! READ AND THEN REVIEW! BUT MOSTLY REVIEW, LOL! AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING ME…DRUM ROLL…**1280 HITS!** LOVE TO YA ALL AND NOW I MUST GO! BYE! -Val


	10. The Worst Fight Ever

_**3-20-06**_

Alright, now for the infamous talk that I had with Josh…it was actually easier than I thought! You know, after getting over the sweaty palms, totally nerve-racking part of me, it was really easy. Not.

"So you're really going to talk to Josh about this?" Danny asked me the next day as we were walking around after school. Tucker had ditched us, probably in hope that we'd have another 'lovebird' moment. Too bad that wasn't going to happen because for one, I'm not actually ready to admit my feelings to Danny…to everyone else, yeah sure, whatever. But to Danny? No way. And for another, I was too busy freaking out over what was going to happen between me and Josh! I mean, we've been friends forever…and now just going up and telling him that I could only think of him as a friend after making-out with him for real…that seemed kind of harsh.

"I'm going to but…"

"You're nervous aren't you?" Danny asked, his face totally serious and it kind of scared me…a little but not that much.

"Yes. Anyone who was in my position would be nervous," I said and Danny smirked at me. I hate it when he does that and yet…it always makes me blush. Darn it!

"Do you want me to tell him for you?" Danny asked me and I immediately shook my head. There was no way that I was going to let him do that for me.

"I couldn't let you tell him Danny it would seem…really wrong. I mean, that's like me making Tucker come up to you and telling you that we're breaking up," I said without really realizing what I had just said.

"Wait a minute…what?" Danny asked, his face a light shade of pink and I blushed a right red when I had just realized what I said.

"I mean…hypothetically, of course," I said trying to cover up but when that came out of my mouth I winced at how horrible that sounded. He must have fallen for it or was just being nice to me when he answered me.

"Well, of course. I mean, we're just friends…right?" Danny asked and then I thought about it.

"Well…yeah, I mean, if we aren't friends then what are we?" I asked him and he nodded his head, but his hair fell all over his face so that I couldn't see his expression…but by the way that he nodded, I could tell that he was disappointed. I always do that! Why can't I just admit my feelings for him? Why can't I just tell him what I fell? Why do I always get stuck behind another girl's shadow? Why? Ugh…I must have said something out loud or maybe it was the expression on my face…but whatever it was, Danny was looking at me all worried.

"Are you okay Sam?" he asked me and I nodded my head actually managing to say the word yes without something stupid coming out. I really need to learn how to control those embarrassing moments. Hey, what do ya know? We actually had a lovebird moment…darn that Tucker!

"Alright…so how do you think that I should tell him?" I asked Danny when suddenly he stopped walking and just stared dead ahead. I looked at where he was looking and gasped. There was Josh right in front of us, his head down and his hands in his pockets. Same old Josh…except for the fact that when he saw us, he seemed…I don't know. Jealous? Depressed? It was hard to tell, but I knew that the cold, hard look filled with tenderness in one moment and then hatred the next, meant trouble.

"Don't look now but there he is," Danny said stating the obvious.

"Thanks Danny, I never would have realized that myself," I said sarcastically and Josh approached us.

"Hey Sam, Danny," Josh said nodding his head towards Danny as if he didn't matter and I saw Danny's eyes flash green.

"Hey Josh…,"I said nervously, unable to decide what to say. Danny had balled up his fists and Josh looked at him, bored. This was really bad.

"So what are you doing here with my fiancée?" Josh asked Danny, but the way he said it was hard, cold…as if he hated Danny so much. Danny's eyes were green now and his fists here shaking.

"Just because she's your fiancée doesn't mean that she has to be with you all the time," Danny said, controlling himself even though you could hear the strain in his voice.

"And does that give you a right to flirt with her when I'm not here? I saw you make her blush Danny, don't think that I don't know when a guy's tryin' to steal his girl," Josh said and he approached Danny in a threatening way. Danny approached him as well.

"Look, I don't know what you might think was going on, but it was nothing. And don't you ever threat me or else something might happen," Danny said and Josh approached him so that the two were mere inches from each other.

"I'd like to see you try and I don't see why Sam might even be interested in you. I mean, you're nothing but a loser. A baby who couldn't fight if his life depended on it," Josh said sneering and I gasped. I had never heard him talk that way before, but was more surprising was what came next. Danny threw a punch at Josh and hit him right in the stomach.

"I warned you," was all that he said as Josh was kneeling over and then Josh got up in lighting speed and was about to throw a punch at Danny when Danny was about to do the same to him so I decided to put a stop to it. I got in the middle and blocked both Danny's and Josh's punches.

"You to need to stop it!" I said and they looked amazed at the fact that I had blocked their punches. I thought that I had gotten through to them when Josh ran head butting Danny into a tree.

"STOP!" I yelled but they ignored me. Danny was gasping but he picked up Josh and threw him to the ground and Josh shouted pain. I tried to get between them again but this time it all went wrong. Danny hit a punch of his that was supposed to be for Josh in my shoulder and Josh had thrown a punch in my stomach. I kneeled over and was gasping for breath when they had both seen what they had done to me. I thought that because of the fact that I was in pain that they would both stop and try to care for me, but I should have known better. They were guys.

"Look at what you did!" Josh shouted obviously outraged and laid me unto the cool grass while I moaned. God…those two could really throw a punch!

"What I did? You were the one who started it!" Danny shouted and I couldn't see anything because of the fact that I couldn't seem to pick myself up, but I could tell that Danny was really mad and that they were both getting ready to hit each other again.

"Guys," I whispered, which was sadly the most that I could muster. Of course, they didn't hear me.

"If it wasn't for you trying to steal my girl then maybe I wouldn't have!" Josh shouted and I could almost feel the danger.

"Guys," I said again, my voice a little stronger but they still couldn't hear me.

"I wasn't trying to steal your girl! Maybe she doesn't want to be your girl!" Danny shouted and I heard what seemed like and animal cry. All that I could hear after that was groaning, punches, and some yelling. Tears were falling down my face. Those two were fighting because of what I had caused, because of my stupid feelings, because of the fact that I couldn't choose. Why did this have to happen to me? Why? Why couldn't I have a normal life? Why?

"STOP IT!" I shouted and they both paused looking at me. After that, all that I could see was my shoulder bleeding, Danny's black eye forming with some scrapes across his face, and Josh having his shirt torn with some blood coming out of his mouth. After that, all that I could see was blackness.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

So what do you think people? I know, I got a little more violent then I usually do, and I might have been a little OOC, but it was for the sake of the fic. To tell you the truth, I had no idea what I was going to go for when I first sat myself down on the computer, but I have to say that I never knew that there was a side of me that could write like this! I'm proud of myself! YAY! I hope that you guys like this chapter as much as I did (hopefully, maybe even more:D) and that you'll remember to…**_review!_** Also, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but it was worth it…wasn't it? Also, I'll be putting up a new fic soon…I just need to pick out a title. And now for the shout outs!

**dannyphan: **aww that's totally unfair that you can't contact me! Oh well…hey, do you have a neopets account? If you do tell me! Also, thanks for the compliment and I hope that you like this chapter too! Val

**pottersparky**

**Love Sucks**

**Kuki Salazar**

**sanseui-kitty**

_**Thank you all and I hope that you'll remember to review for this chapter!**_


	11. IMPORTANT!

Hey, do you guys mind if I rewrite this? Don't worry, I won't completely change the whole story or anything it's just that…my writing has changed a LOT.

Like, read "The Prince", my most recent fic, and you'll see what I mean.

Sorry that I've had to keep you waiting for so long –it's been a YEAR OOOOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOOOOO- but I finally found out what was wrong with it.

I'm so slow…XP

Anyway, tell me what ya think!!!!

And yes, actually tell me ppl!!!!! 


End file.
